


Can I Have This Dance?

by yuriooooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know anymore tags so here’s one, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Song: Can I Have This Dance? (High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi is an HSM nerd, lol, slight kenhina, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriooooooooo/pseuds/yuriooooooooo
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi prom fluff cause I’m still single
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> one of many countless AUs where Yamaguchi is a nerd for High School Musical and constantly bothers his boyfriend Tsukki with it. Hope you enjoyed this despite my amateur status in writing (' 3')

Yamaguchi entered the gates, preparing for free period, watching people rush by as they head to their classrooms. An overcast sky spreading gloomily over the school.

He was trying to grab his phone when he felt two arms slip by his sides

“Yamaguchi!!” Hinata, who snuck by his left side, screamed enthusiastically

“So, already have plans for prom?”

“I’m still waiting for Tsukki, Kageyama” He replied to the boy who was removing himself from Yamaguchi’s right shoulder

“You know, why don’t you ask Tsukki, he’s never been the type to initiate”

To them, at least, thought Yamaguchi

“Well seeing as how you two are probably just rubbing it in that you’re going to prom together, I’m heading out, I have to get food in the cafeteria”

He moved ahead while those two started playfully fighting behind him

How have those two managed not to kill the other in their relationship already?

He was about to walk in the school doors when his phone started buzzing.

It was a text from Tsukki

[Meet me in the garden]

Yamaguchi looked up from his screen, getting giddily excited

“I’ll go on ahead you two, I’m gonna find Tsukki”

“See you later Yamaguchi”

He looked back and saw Hinata waving back at him, then proceeded to pick a fight with his boyfriend, who was trying not to give in to Hinata’s taunts

Yamaguchi ran up the stairs till he reached the garden entrance, a small door leading up to the school’s rooftop. He walked up into the open space, a cold wind hitting his face, the smell of flowers and freshly cut leaves filling his nostrils

“You know, at some point in time, the science department is gonna find you sneaking in here everyday”

Tsukishima, who was sitting on a bench overlooking the school’s clearing, turned to Yamaguchi’s direction, a sad expression on his face

Yamaguchi slowed down, wondering the expression plastered onto his boyfriend’s face

“Hey, are you okay? What happened”

He rubbed Tsukishima’s back as he moved to sit beside him, steering clear of the potted cacti behind the bench.

“Yamaguchi, I can’t go to the prom”

Yamaguchi’s heart dropped. He’s been waiting the whole year to go to prom with Tsukki. What’s with the sudden change.

“But- but why?”

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi, it’s just”

Tsukishima stood up from his position, moving over to the ivy covered grid wall.

“I don’t know what I should wear to look as good as my boyfriend”

Tsukishima emerged with three suits, hanging by his left arm

Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief, releasing the dread he was feeling from earlier

This idiot, he thought while approaching Tsukishima

“Don’t make me worry like that again”

“Just thought I’d have fun with you for a bit”

Tsukishima laughed and rummaged through his jacket pocket

“So what do you say Tadashi?”

Two tickets emerged from his right hand, entrance passes to their prom

“Will you go to prom with me?”

“Of course!”

Yamaguchi leapt toward Tsukishima, flinging himself on his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, their noses touching.

“How can I say no to you”

He removed himself from his boyfriend, checking the suit options he brought with him, figuring out which one would make his boyfriend look absolutely perfect. He looked through the first two options, and opened to see the last one.

“This one”

Yamaguchi took out the suit, an emerald green satin blazer, matching satin pants attached to the hanger, a black untied bowtie wrapped around the white button down inside the suit.

“Well if you insist”

Tsukishima let out a laugh, and grabbed Yamaguchi’s chosen suit, setting the other two down on the bench. Yamaguchi grabbed the Jacket to have Tsukki try it on.

“You look really good in green you know?”

Tsukishima let out a small laugh, turning his back to Yamaguchi so he can wear the suit.

He turned to Yamaguchi, a curious expression hiding behind his glasses

“Why did you choose the green one anyway”

“Well, not to be a spoiler or anything, but I’m wearing a white suit with green accents, just thought we could match you know?”

Tsukishima wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi, embracing him into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Well I for one, am excited to see you in it”

Tsukki snuck his head into Yamaguchi’s neck, Tadashi rested his hands on Tsukishima’s and let themselves sway on that rooftop as the wind blew through them.

“Wait, are we required to waltz?” Yamaguchi asked, stopping himself from swaying to ponder.

“Well, if my baby doesn’t know how to waltz, guess I’ll just have to teach him” Tsukishima exclaimed, removing himself from Yamaguchi, moving over to the bench to grab his phone.

Yamaguchi wanted to ask what he meant by that when a familiar melody started playing.

“You’re really feeding my obsession huh?”

“Perhaps”

“Can I Have This Dance” starts playing from Tsukki’s phone, a cheeky expression spread across Kei’s face.

“Well? do you want to learn or not?”

Yamaguchi laughed and walked up to Tsukishima, getting himself ready to learn how to properly dance for prom

“I guess we just follow what Gabriella is saying, don’t we”

Tsukishima held out his hand just as the lyrics started playing. Yamaguchi took hold of his boyfriend’s palm, resting his other arm on Tsukki’s right shoulder while his arm wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist.

Yamaguchi looked down, worrying about stepping on Tsukki’s feet.

“Hey”

Yamaguchi looked up into the blonde’s eyes, a smile emerging from his boyfriend’s lips

“You heard what she said, Keep your eyes, locked on mine~” Tsukishima sang as the lyric played behind them, causing Yamaguchi to let out a small laugh

“Did you learn this song just for this day?”

“You could say that, so Yamaguchi, can I have this dance?”

“Of course”

He felt Tsukki direct his body into the right position, ensuring his footing was right. He let Tsukki lead him into the dance, taking him to another place other than where they were at. The song was blasting in the background, and for Yamaguchi, it was just the two of them, there on that rooftop.

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi closer to him, their faces almost touching. Each other’s exasperated sighs, let out from dancing. Yamaguchi stared into Tsukishima’s yellow eyes, just as he closed his and leaned in to kiss him. Tsukki’s lips, soft and sweet against his.

“I love you Kei”

“I love you too Tadashi”

Rain started pouring onto the rooftop at that moment, causing the two to get wet, Tsukki’s satin suit embedded with raindrops.

“This is so strangely like the movie” Yamaguchi stated, laughing as cold droplets landed on his and Tsukki’s skin

“I was hoping it would” Tsukishima replied, moving in closer to Yamaguchi.

Both of them disregarded the rain as if it was nothing and continued to sway, this moment was just them, and only them, no rain can ruin that for Yamaguchi.

They stopped dancing, standing in the middle of the rooftop, rain still surrounding them.

“I’m glad I have you Yamaguchi”

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima who was embracing him, happy to feel the same way. He leaned in to give Tsukishima a kiss on the cheek, replacing the cold weather with their own warmth.

“I’m happy I have you too Tsukki”


End file.
